The Legend Of Zelda: The Darkest Hour
by ZeLink4DayZ
Summary: An presumed ordinary boy in an ordinary town suddenly turns out to not be so ordinary. On his eighteenth birthday Link regains his memories only to be attacked straight away by Dark forces. This time a new evil lurks in the darkness one that works closely with Ganon. Join Link and Zelda as they fight to defend Hyrule from Ganon and his forces of Darkness.


Prologue - Links Awakening

Darkness. Whispers. An unnatural coldness that chills the spine. Where am I? "Hello, Little Hero!" Boomed a blood curdling voice. My eyes dart from left to right Searching for the source of the terrifying voice. "I'm coming for you boy, once I'm restored I shall rip you limb from limb! Their will be no escape! You shall pay for what you have done to me! YOU SHALL PAY!" Screamed the voice venomously. Panic fills every fiber off my being, scenarios of a sudden and painful death fill my head. Then questions, so many different questions start to fill my head. Who is this? Why does this mysterious being want me dead? What did I do? That's when my body started to plummet deeper and deeper into the deep dark void. I let out a scream but nothing came, just the deafening silence of the abyss.

I lurched forward in my bed my screams echoing throughout the room. "It was... just a dream?" I stated out loud. slowly I wipe my brow flicking off the sweat that had taken refuge their. I let out a long and exasperated sigh, and looked out the window to meet the veil of darkness that covers the landscape. "What was that about?" I asked myself.

* * *

Light cascaded through the window illuminating the room and forcing the shadows to retreat. My eyes slowly opened revealing a blur of white, ginger and brown. I Blink a few times, each blink making the blur get clearer and clearer until finally the blur changed into a face. A face I recognize with ease. "Morning, Link!" She cried gleefully.  
"Marin, how did you get in?" I slur the lack of sleep due to the nightmares that invaded my sleep showing in my voice.  
"Pardon, Link I didn't quite understand that," She replied a smile grazing her face as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. My facial expression clearly expressed my frustration. "I said, how did you get into my house?" I repeated this time quietly but more understandable then the last.  
"I broke in," She responded her smile never leaving her face.

My face slowly darkens and silence fills the room. "Get out..." I whisper quietly. she doesn't move instead the smile on her face gets wider as if taunting me. "Get out!" I shout frustration and anger laced within my voice. "Sheesh! I was only kidding Link, your little sister let me in," she responded quickly not wanting me to shout anymore.  
"She did?" I ask quietly.  
"Yes," She replied. "Do you even know what day it is today?" She asks tilting her head.

"Friday," I respond.  
"Wow, you don't even know that it's your birthday today!" She shouts surprise evident in her voice.  
"So, what if I didn't..." I say my cheeks getting redder after every word exchanged.

"Well I'll leave you to get changed then, your mother and sister are waiting for you to get up, they sent me to awaken you from your slumber!" Explained Marin as she opened the door and looked back at me before walking through it and closing it gently behind her. "I'll never quite understand that girl..." I sigh as I slowly get out of my extremely uncomfortable bed.

It takes only a matter of minutes before I'm completely washed and clothed in my blue clothes and beige trousers. Slowly I make my way to my bedroom door, pulling the handle and opening it upon arrival.

* * *

The shadows shift deep within the mysterious forest. Creatures made through the power of pure evil, gather round a small camp fire. A rough guess of their numbers would be around the one hundred and fifty mark and even that is the bottom number. They stand their, their faces ugly and round their teeth sharp and their eyes a dark dirty blue. They vary in colors and sizes some Blue, some red, some large and some small. They gather round a lone figure one who stands within the small camp fire. The flames lick at his metal armor and but they do not mark it. It's as if the flames fear him and so they obey him. This lone figure is encased in gold and black armor. In the center of his armor is a symbol the symbol of the Gerudo. His armor shows no weak spots in fact not even a bit of flesh is exposed.

"Today we attack Mabe village, our main objective the complete destruction of the town! Their will be no survivors! Our liege believes that the hero originates as he feels a strong power coming from this village, one that also comes from the Hyrule castle! This can only mean one thing, the hero lives here and by ending him today it ensures our victory in the coming battles! With him gone their will be no challengers to face us! Their will be no pathetic hero to try to foil our plans! We shall rein supreme over all!" Roars the armored knight, his voice holding authority and pride. The creatures that stand around him all follow suit with their own cheer and battle cries.  
"We shall attack tonight, while they sleep. We shall burn their houses to the ground and we shall slaughter their people! This is the will of our king!" Continues the armored knight. A loud cheer rose from the crowd of creatures, their clubs raised high.

* * *

I stepped into the living room, a big cheer arose from all around as my family and my closest friends stood before me in the small living room. Their was barely enough space for everyone, especially seen as the furniture takes up over half of the room. "Happy Birthday!" They all shouted in unison their smiles wide. I couldn't hold back one myself. A sound suddenly rushed to my ears the sound of a cheer one that didn't come from this room. It sounded horrible, more like an agonizing scream from a cat that is being brutally beaten, except it sounded like a thousand of them put together at once. "Whats wrong honey, you look mortified?" She asked, her blue eyes scanning mine for whatever it was that had me so spooked. "It's nothing I was just shocked to see all of you here that's all!" I respond forcing a smile onto my face.  
"Hmm, okay well are you ready for your breakfast?" Asks my mother her eyes still showing a hint of worry.  
"Yeah, that sounds great!" I replied excitedly as I let the thought of the cheer slip my mind. I took a seat at the table and watched everyone file out of the small front door, until all that remain is me my sister, mother and Marin, who offered to help with the birthday breakfast.

"So link what is it you would like?" Asked Marin as she tied up her apron.  
"Dunno, I guess some pancakes would be nice with some mighty bananas and some apple slices," I replied as I looked up at her.  
"Well one pancake and fruit special is coming right up!" She shouted cheerfully as she turned around and started to make breakfast.  
"link?" Asked my mother the earlier concern and worry started to fill her eyes.  
"Hmm?" I replied turning my head to get a better view of her.  
"What was that about earlier you just looked so distant like you zoned out?" Asked clearly expressing her concern for my sudden zone out.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I replied my voice getting slightly quieter after each word.  
"You can talk to me about it you do know this right, I'am your mother after all," She said her concern rising after each passing second.  
"I know just don't worry about it, I'm fine okay?" I said trying to calm her concerns.  
"Brother, look at what I got you!" Shouted my sister Aryll as she gently placed a necklace on the table. The necklace is made of string and at the center as the jewel of sorts is a tigers eye gemstone in the shape of the three golden triangles.  
"Aryll It's beautiful!" exclaimed my mother as she looked at the gift. Aryll makes jewelry and her dream is to be the best jeweler in the whole of Hyrule.  
She has already made me loads before but this is by far the best quality she has ever created.  
"The jeweler promised to help me with it so he did, as he has the equipment for it!" She bustled happily her smile on her face never fading.

"Thank you so much!" I replied as I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Even though the tradition here is whenever it's somebody's birthday they have to open their presents at midnight, however Aryll seems to love breaking rules and her charm always lets her get away with it.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Exclaimed Marin as she turned around with two plates full of pancakes and all different types of fruits.  
"Wow Marin, you've really out done yourself here!" Shouted my mother a smile creeping up on her face.  
"Yeah I will have to agree!" I cried as I shoved food down my throat.  
"Thank you!" She replied.

* * *

The sun slowly disappeared along the horizon signalling the coming off night. The rest of the day had continued as normal except for the free day off work, and the many happy birthdays I received from the other villagers.  
I lie in my usual spot along the beach under the shade off a large palm tree. It's almost time to head back to my birthday celebration and also to start the ceremony. My eyes slowly wonder to the sea in front of me and the big silhouette of the mainland. It is said that apparently the hero drifted to the island from the land of Hyrule. He spent a while here gathering eight instruments to wake up the wind fish, when he did it is said that the island just vanished. This remains one of the biggest mysteries of the world as Koholint island clearly exists, except now it is way closer to Hyrule than where it previously was thousands of miles away. Pain suddenly coursed through my entire body; I let out a scream of anguish as I started to feel as if every fiber of my being broke, as if I'm being torn apart limb from limb. Then it went just as quickly as it came. Like a thief in the night it stole a piece of me. Although I cannot identify what it stole I feel as if a big chunk of me has been stolen, while another piece slowly fades in it's place one i'am not familiar with. Extreme courage.

I of course had courage before this I had courage behind comparison, the type of courage that would allow me to run into ten Bokoblins to save a life without any hesitation. This is however is very different this time I feel the courage to face an army of enemy's without hesitation. I also feel as if my boyish nature was stripped of me and left with a more mature nature. You could say I have become a new person in a matter of seconds. I know longer feel the compelling idea of visiting Hyrule instead it's been replaced with a sudden need to go as if that's where I was born as if it's my home and it always has been. Although with these sudden changes I still feel as if I'm incomplete.

The light from the sun had all but disappeared now. "How long have I been thinking about this?" I asked out loud only now realizing the time. Slowly I rose from my seated position and made my way back to the village to continue the celebration and to start the upcoming ceremony.

It doesn't take long before the sign at the entrance to the village slowly comes into view followed by houses. I make my way slowly through the now deserted streets, knowing full well that I'm probably late for my own ceremony. That however is not what teeters on the edge of my mind. I find it hard to ignore, so very hard; the only thing I can think off is the pit at the bottom of my stomach, the pit that tells me something is amiss. I cannot tell what it was that made me feel this way, maybe it is the sudden change in the way my mind works, maybe it's the nerves of the upcoming ceremony although that is an very unlikely thing, or maybe its the eyes I feel on the back of my head, the crows I see flitting about the tree everywhere and not to mention the cheers I heard previously yet no other could hear them. This is what makes up my current uneasiness.

I approached the crowd at the center of the village with the same slow and cautious pace that I started my journey with, my eyes shooting left and right scanning the area for anything out of place. The crowd greeted me as a approached them, I responded with a simple hello or a thank you depending on what they said. My focus main focus still being the uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach. "Link! Where have you been?" Shouted a voice from the center of the crowd; the center of the crowd being a small stage known as the ceremonial stage. This is the area where all ceremony's take place from deaths to eighteenth birthdays and so on and so forth. The source of the voice was from a brown haired individual. His name is Erin a close friend of mine, one who shares the same ideals in life as me. Now however I highly doubt our ideals for the way we want our life to go will be the same. I used to want to be apart of the knights of Hyrule just like my father however now I feel as if that dream is below what I can really achieve. This is not arrogance rather I feel their is more of a purpose to my life than what I previously believed it to be.

"Hey Erin!" I replied putting on my usual charismatic voice. I spied him standing by the stairs his brown hair in it's usual disheveled state.  
"Where you been man! You do know just how important this is right? Today your becoming a man!" He lectured as if he was some sort of old wise man despite being younger than me. "I know I was just having a rest on the beach," I replied.  
"Wow that is so like you!" He replied.

"Yeah I guess it is!" I said letting a smile force it's way onto my face.  
"Ah! Link my boy! Are you ready for the ceremony?" Asked a familiar voice from behind me. I spun around on my heels and was met with the familiar sight of the mayor Tarin. "Mayor Tarin it's good to see you," I replied avoiding his question however was not my intention.  
"As it is good to see you too my b-" I let out a scream and fell to the floor. My head feeling as if it's about to split open. I can hear some sort of voice one that does not feel as if it exists on this plane of existence as if it comes from somewhere much higher up. I can barely make out what the voice is saying but it sounds like "remember". Remember what? A burning sensations ripples through my left hand, as a ethereal light shines from it. This light is golden and majestic and yet it causes so much pain. Slowly i can feel it move throughout my body as if becoming one with me. Something that doesn't seem possible at all. Memories start to rush through my head different me's fighting different monster creatures; well all but one person was different. He appeared through almost every lifetime. His skin a dark green his hair a fiery red. His name is Ganondorf, my sworn enemy and the reincarnation of the Demon king Demise. Fighting alongside me was a beautiful girl her blonde hair shoulders length her blue eyes held compassion and wisdom beyond comparison. Her name is Zelda. The piece of me that is missing. The piece of me I desire. The one who've I've loved throughout all ages. My souls companion.

Then the pain suddenly stopped. It ceased and along with it the rush of memories. I opened my eyes slowly the bright light from my hand had also dispersed when the pain did. I looked down at the mark emblazoned on the back of my hand. The sign of the triforce. The golden triangle made up of power, wisdom and courage. I know who I'am now, what my real purpose in life is. "Link! Are you okay?" Asked the mayor as he watched me slowly get up off of the floor.

"Yes I'm perfectly okay," I replied as I put on a fake smile. If I'am reborn that means Ganon is as well. This can only mean bad times are in store for the whole of Hyrule. Then it sounded. The horns of war; followed by the sound of an army marching it's way at extreme pace towards our location. Bokoblins of all different colors and shapes surrounded us. Their leader sticking out like a sore thumb among them. He stood their clothed in golden and silver armor that exposed no skin. In his hands he held a ball and chain, a seriously deadly weapon in the hands of a giant such as the armoured man. On the breastplate is the mark of the Gerudo.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Shouted their leader.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading The prologue for The Legend Of Zelda The Darkest Hour. Expect the next chapter to be up very soon.  
Also I prefer to have the disclaimer placed at the bottom of the chapter as at the top I feel as if it ruins the flow of the chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA. I ONLY OWN THE CONCEPT FOR THIS STORY AND THE OC'S PLACED WITHIN IT!**

 **Thank you for reading please do leave a review as your feedback encourages me to continue and helps me become a better writer.**


End file.
